Escalera al Cielo
by Zoalesita
Summary: Cuando piensas que ya todo esta decidido puede llegar alguien a cambiar el rumbo de la vida. El final de una vida puede ser solo el comienzo si se tiene la fuerza necesaria para luchar por ella.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes usados pertenecen a la gran Señora Meyer y su maravillosa obra Twilight, yo solo los uso como mi via de escape. La historia es completamente mia.

Gracias Maggy y Rubby por siempre darme los animos que necesito y apoyar mis locuras. Las amo!

Vanesha! : ) aqui esta, gracias por todo. Ahora si a usar el grupo en unos dias y la hermosa portada.

* * *

**_ESCALERA AL CIELO - ZOALESITA_**

* * *

_**PROLOGO - ASI DEL PRECIPICIO.**_

Ella se paró sobre la orilla del techo del gran edificio. Tantos pisos le confirmarían la muerte que ella quería, no quería fallar, estaba tranquila y decidida a hacerlo.

Había elegido la ciudad de Portland porque siempre había querido conocerla ya que su equipo favorito jugaba ahí, y aunque a ella nunca le había llamado la atención el futbol, a su padre si. Había visitado la ciudad como una turista, sin que las personas a su lado se dieran cuenta que al día siguiente ella no amanecería.

El edificio había sido elegido al azar, le daba igual uno que otro, al final ella no afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

El frio clima de finales de Septiembre le azotaba la cara, quemándola. No esperaba menos al estar a 30 pisos sobre la acera.

Solo llevaba su vestido blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y sus pies descalzos tocaban el helado ras del vacío. Había regalado sus zapatos a una indigente y no llevaba ninguna identificación. Había subido a la azotea por una escalera de servicio que no era vigilada y nada impediría que cumpliera su cometido.

Pensó en lo que había sido su vida en los últimos meses, pensó que tal vez sería cobarde por hacerlo, pero ya no tenía salida. Ella quería dejar de sufrir.

Juntó sus manos al frente y miró al hermoso cielo despejado que le regalaba la última noche de su vida diciendo una oración para ella, mientras se tomaba unos últimos minutos.

En la azotea de un edificio cercano, donde nadie podía verlos, el Arcángel Miguel estaba esperando, sabía que las cosas no podrían salir mal.

A su lado, el hombre que pedía por ella lo acompañaba, esperando que alguien salvara a la razón de su existencia.

El hombre que ahora vestía de blanco y que sabía que ya no era visible para los mortales, pudo distinguir enfrente de ellos, en el otro edificio, a un Ángel negro. Estaba en la misma posición que Miguel.

Esperando…

"_Sabes que no es su tiempo"_

Susurró Miguel en tono calmado.

"_Soy el Ángel de la muerte y si ella salta no se ira contigo y lo sabes"_

Le respondió el otro Ángel en apenas un murmullo.

"_No interfieras"_ Le respondió Miguel

"_Yo no interfiero, ella tomara la decisión y yo solo estaré aquí esperando"_

Era una voz que nunca se podría distinguir. Una voz que no tenía descripción pero que al hombre de blanco le puso la piel sensible.

Isabella se acercó y se posicionó en el borde del techo para saltar.

El ángel de la muerte se levantó un poco y extendió sus alas negras, listo para ir por ella.

El hombre de blanco vio como las alas del Arcángel Miguel se tensaron.

—_Sálvala_— le pidió al Ángel.

"_Eso estoy intentando"_

—_No merece morir._

"Confía en mí"

Isabella abrió sus brazos pensando en todo lo bueno que le había dado la vida pero que ya no tenía, se sentía cansada y al fin había decidido darse por vencida.

"_¿Dónde estás? Te escuchó ¿Por qué no llegas?"_

— _¿Quién la va a salvar? ¿Un Ángel?_

"_No, un humano que también necesita un poco de salvación"_

— _¿Dónde está?_

"_Va a llegar"_

Isabella tomó un último suspiro y estaba lista para aventarse.

"_Llega… Llega ya…" _

Miguel se enderezó mostrando sus grandes alas en imposición mientras escuchaba las pisadas en las escaleras acercándose.

"_No es su tiempo Ángel de la muerte y tú lo sabes, ella merece vivir mucho más"_

"_Si salta no importa lo que ella merezca_"

Extendió las alas abriéndolas más en todo su esplendor.

—_Los amo—_ susurró Isabella un segundo antes de querer saltar.

Y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a su espalda.

Cuando giró su cabeza para verlo, un hombre joven la veía como si fuera un fantasma, su cabello despeinado y su respiración agitada por correr en las escaleras que daban a la azotea.

—_No saltes por favor…_

Miguel bajó sus alas en alivio. _Él_ había llegado a tiempo. Se acomodó en su posición de vigilancia viendo la escena. Ya no podía hacer nada, había interferido demasiado en la vida de dos mortales.

— _¿Quién es él?_ — preguntó el hombre de blanco.

"_Se llama Edward y él la va a salvar…"_

* * *

**Hello! hermosas! Aqui les traigo una nueva historia, una historia que he planeado desde hace tiempo, y que decidi publicarla en un dia especial para mi. tal vez mas adelante les cuente como se me ocurrió. Aunque el titulo del fic es parecido al de un dorama, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con esa historia y lo puedo asegurar ya que no he visto ese dorama : ) Aqui no hay significados ocultos como en MHQEC ya que literalmente se entiende lo de la escalera.**

**NO volveran a salir los angeles ni nada de eso, el fic NO se basa en eso, simplemente que a veces pienso que pasan milagros, hay ayuda divina para que las cosas pasen como tienen que pasar.  
**

**Como siempre no tengo fecha de actualizacion, muchas sabran mi trabajo me absorbe mucho, pero me he dado el tiempo para irla escribiendo, y en cuanto pueda subire los dos caps que ya tengo. Sera mas corta y espero que no tan dramatica, va enfocado al valor de la vida.  
Las que me quieran acompañar en este camino, bienvenidas. Si tienen fb ahi nos vemos!  
**

**Besos enormes!**

**Si te gusto el prologo regalame una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen inmensamente feliz!  
**

**Zoa**


	2. Capitulo 1: Angel

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Señora Meyer, yo solo los uso para ser feliz.

Gracias a mis amadas Betas Maggy y Ruby por su maravillosa amistad y su comprensión. Son las mejores y no me canso de decirlo. Vanesha gracias por todo!

Este cap se lo dedico a dos personas.

La primera: Por aquella persona que se adelantó en el camino de una de las personas que más quiero. Porque sé que desde donde quiera que esté, ella la cuidara toda la vida, ella será su ángel guardián. R.G.

La segunda: Para esa persona que un día se detuvo a decirme: He pensado que eres un ángel que llegó a nuestra vida a compartir un pedacito de su cielo personal. Para ella, que cada que escucho la palabra ángel pienso en ella y digo: Gracias Dios por ponerla en mi camino. M.I.

* * *

_**Y jamás des por perdida**_  
_**la partida, cree en ti.**_  
_**Y aunque duelan, las heridas curarán.**_

_**Deja entrar en tu alma una brisa**_  
_**que avente las dudas y alivie tu mal.**_  
_**Que la pena se muera de risa,**_  
_**cuando un sueño se muere**_  
_**es porque se ha hecho real.**_

_**Y verás que tú puedes volar,**_  
_**y que todo lo consigues.**_  
_**Y verás que no existe el dolor,**_  
_**hoy te toca ser feliz.**_

_**Mago de Oz**_

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1: ANGEL_**

**EPOV**

La fría cerveza pasó por mi garganta mientras veía el cielo nocturno en Portland.

No era mucho de ver el cielo, eso me hacía sentir como adolescente de película barata, de hecho creo que era la tercera vez que me sentaba en el camastro del balcón desde que me había venido a vivir aquí.

El pequeño balcón iba de acuerdo con mi departamento, no era muy grande, tenía lo esencial, contaba con los cuartos que necesitaba, hasta tenía el extra que requería.

La mayoría pensaría que por jugar en los Portland Timbers debía de ganar millones, y no era así, de hecho mi carrera como futbolista estaba en un hilo, amaba el futbol, desde pequeño mi madre me había presentado con el balompié, amaba correr, meter goles, el grito eufórico del aficionado, pero... pero yo no era ni la mitad de bueno que mis compañeros.

De hecho muchos aficionados me odiaban ya que había cometido errores garrafales en algunos partidos, y los pocos goles que había anotado los había conseguido a base de trabajo y más que nada de suerte de tener el balón en ese momento, ya que mis compañeros casi no me daban pases.

Estaba en un momento decisivo en mi vida, aunque mi entrenador tenía una fe absoluta en mí y juraba que un día daría la sorpresa, yo estaba por rendirme.

Era como un tic-tac en mi cabeza, no quería avergonzarlo, la única persona que me importaba lo que pensara de mí no me lo podía decir,

¿Qué haría con mi vida? Nunca era demasiado tarde para estudiar una carrera...

Una carrera...

Cerré los ojos saboreando agridulcemente la idea de dejar el balón a un lado en mi vida, suspiré tratando de aceptarla, pero cuando abrí los ojos resignado a una vida sin futbol… una visión de algo blanco acaparó mi atención.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, de seguro ya estaba borracho, algo lógico al llevar tres cervezas y al ser yo alguien dedicado al deporte que normalmente no tenía permiso de ingerir alcohol.

Pero cuando los abrí otra vez vi un retazo de tela blanca en la azotea. Esperaba y juro que rezaría porque no fuera el fantasma que me había dicho el portero que se aparecía en el edificio.

Torcí un poco mi cabeza para identificar qué diablos era eso que revoloteaba como bandera en la azotea.

Cuando una pequeña cabeza se asomó viendo al precipicio, creo que hasta el alcohol desapareció de mi sistema.

No era un fantasma y hubiera preferido que lo fuera, porque lo que estaba en la azotea era una mujer y una mujer muy viva.

Me levanté de golpe recargándome en el barandal y asegurándome de qué era lo que iba a hacer...

Saltar...

Era tan claro que eso haría.

Tenía que llegar a ella tan rápido como fuera posible.

Salí de mi departamento corriendo, el elevador en el pasillo marcaba que se encontraba en el piso tres y yo vivía en el veintiséis, el segundo elevador llevaba unos días descompuesto y todavía la maldita empresa japonesa que no lograba hacerlo funcionar

Normalmente esto no me molestaría pero estaba en este momento tratando que una chica imprudente hiciera algo realmente estúpido.

Corrí al final del pasillo para dirigirme a las escaleras de servicio.

Solo me faltaban cuatro pisos y un último tramo de escalera para llegar a la azotea. Mi respiración se alteró, no entendía por qué se suponía que tenía condición física, tal vez, era la adrenalina que sentía en este momento por saber que, posiblemente, la chica hubiera saltado ya del edificio.

Abrí la puerta aventándome contra ella, lo sabía, por la posición de sus manos ella estaba a punto de saltar, miré su rostro, no debía de ser muy grande, unos veintiún años a lo mucho. Sus ojos me miraron impresionados, con temor, levanté mis manos para que supiera que no iba a hacerle daño.

—_No saltes, por favor_—susurré.

—_No te acerques_— me respondió calmada. Aunque sus ojos mostraban alerta y precaución, todo su cuerpo parecía relajado, tranquilo.

—_No me voy a acercar, no mucho_…— caminé despacio hacia ella, tratando de sonar como los personajes de Crimimal Minds o CSI cuando tratan de razonar con los asesinos.

Me acerqué un poco, ella midió con su mirada mi distancia.

— ¿_Por qué no te vas por dónde llegaste? En serio, no creo que lo que va a pasar sea algo que quieras ver. _

—_Definitivamente no quiero verlo, pero si saltas estaré obligado a hacerlo. _

Ella miró al vacío, realmente estaba tranquila ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? Debería de estar asustada de que se va a estrellar contra el concreto.

—_No quiero que lo veas._

—_No saltes. _

—_Ya he tomado la decisión. _

Me miró como si me rogara que entendiera, pero yo no podía entender algo que ignoraba.

—_Pero por eso los seres humanos somos mágicos, porque tenemos la opción de cambiar nuestro destino, por eso somos pensantes y razonantes. _

—_No quiero pensar, estoy cansada de eso, solo quiero estar en paz. _

— _¿Por qué quieres saltar?_

—_Es obvio—_ se rió quedamente— _ya no quiero vivir. _

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Como que haces muchas preguntas. _

— _¿Apoco? No me digas_— mi voz salió sarcástica pero esta chica me ponía los nervios de punta— _estoy a punto de ver morir a alguien, el problema es que no solo es la muerte, podría ser un asesinato, pero no, es un suicidio y simplemente no puedo entender como alguien tiene la suficiente valentía para acabar con su vida, uno nunca sabe qué es lo que pasara al día siguiente, lo que sea que te haga sufrir puede cambiar. _

—_No en mi caso, si estoy aquí es porque ya no hay vuelta atrás. _

— _¿Te violaron?_

—_No._

— _¿Mataste a alguien?_

— _¡No!_ — me miró horrorizada.

— _¿Un amor mal correspondido?_

—_Que no, y no quiero explicártelo, lo único que quiero es que regreses por esa maldita puerta y hagas de cuenta que nunca me conociste. _

—_Realmente no te conozco, no sé cómo te llamas. Y no me puedo ir por esa puerta porque prácticamente ahora estoy involucrado en esto, sí saltas y mueres, como efectivamente va a pasar cuando quedes hecha papilla en la acera de mi casa, yo seré testigo y posiblemente me acusen de algo, ¿sabes lo que va a ser para mis padres que yo vaya a dar a la cárcel? _

—_No iras a la cárcel._

—_No lo sabes, ¿no has visto La Ley y el Orden? a veces se equivocan y aunque el chico no haga nada malo lo encierran solo por estar en el lugar equivocado. _

— _¿En serio? ¿La Ley y El Orden?_ — su risa fue fuerte.

—_Necesitaba una referencia. _

—_Pareces un buen chico, no me gustaría que estuvieras involucrado en esto, pero ni con eso me harás desistir, solo por favor, vete. _

—_Me llamo Edward—_ me acerqué a ella ignorando su petición—_ Me voy a parar a tu lado, por favor no hagas nada estúpido, solo hablemos ¿está bien?_

La chica dudo, pero aun así asintió dejándome que me parara a su lado, su brazo rozaba con el mío, era pequeña de estatura y su piel estaba fría, condenado frío que hacia aquí arriba y ella solo con un vestido.

—_Mierda, si está alto_— dije mirando al vacío tan cerca de mis pies.

Ella se rió mostrando un brillo en sus ojos cuando la miré de vuelta.

—_Eres una niñita. _

—_Discúlpame no todos tenemos el instinto suicida tan desarrollado como tú. _

—_No se trata del instinto suicida, se trata de una serie de decisiones que hacen que cambies tu vida o que le pongas fin a ella. _

— _¿No hay manera de que te haga cambiar de idea?_

—_Eres tierno. _

—_Eso no fue lo que pregunte. _

—_Lo sé, pero… no, la verdad es que no Edward, no quiero cambiar de opinión, no sabes nada de mí, no sabes lo que he vivido, solo quiero, descansar, estoy cansada de luchar._

— _¿Y si yo lucho por ti?_

— _¿No sabes que no debes de luchar las batallas de los demás?_

—_Lo he escuchado, pero lo único que sé, es que no quiero dejarte morir, no te conozco, no sé tu sufrimiento, no sé nada de ti, pero algo veo en tu cara que me dice que no eres mala; tal vez me equivoque y seas una asesina en serie o algo peor, pero no puedo solo dar vuelta a la página, las coincidencias no existen, si estamos aquí es porque debíamos de estarlo, porque yo también tenía que estar en este sitio por una razón, y esa razón supongo que es evitar que saltes._

—_No estoy muy segura de eso._

— _¡La teoría de la causalidad!_— grité eufórico, encontrando una forma de hacerla dudar.

— _¿Qué_? — se sobresaltó por mi grito.

—_La teoría de la causalidad… nada pasa por que sí, todo tiene una causa y un efecto. Por algo yo te vi desde mi balcón, por algo no saltaste antes y esperaste algo, no sequé pero me dio tiempo de llegar hasta ti. Nada en esta vida es una coincidenc_ia.

Ella me miró como tratando de entender que tan loco estaba, pero lo que ella no sabía es que yo ya me había prometido no dejarla caer, no importaba qué, ella era un ser humano, estaba en mi camino y necesitaba ayuda, mis padres me lo habían enseñado, debía de ayudar siempre al necesitado.

—_Tal vez debíamos de conocernos antes de que yo muriera. _

—_Lo dudo_— dije seguro_— pero si estás tan segura de saltar ¿podría tener una última petición?_

— _¿No se supone que yo debo de pedir eso?_

—_Se supone que la gente no se quita la vida_— dije señalando al vacío y a lo obvio_— pero creo que los dos entendemos que no importa lo que supongamos, todo cambia._

— _¿Cuál sería tu petición?_

—_Tu nombre, quiero el día de mañana poder nombrar a tu recuerdo por un nombre y no solo como "la chica que saltó de mi azotea y me volvió loco por no poder hacer nada_"

Volvió a sonreír mostrando una hilera blanca de dentadura bien cuidada… No era indigente, otro punto a mi iniciada investigación.

—_Me llamo Isabella. _

— _¿Es tu nombre real?_

—_Sí, pero todo mundo acostumbraba decirme Bella, se les hacía más corto. _

—_Bueno… Bella es lindo. _

—_Gracias_— me ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo tratando de buscar una forma de hacerle entender que no debía de saltar, ella simplemente esperando a que me fuera.

Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, era la última oportunidad con esta niña testaruda antes de que saltara, lo sabía, en el momento en que me diera la vuelta ella moriría.

—_Vive conmigo_— Dije seguro mirándola.

Ella levantó su vista del vacío y me vio como si yo fuera ahora el suicida.

—_Estás loco_— dijo nerviosa.

—_Tal vez, pero hazlo por mí._

_¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo por ti? _

—_Estoy intentando salvarte._

—_Ya te dije que no quiero._

—_No Isabella, no lo acepto, eres joven, tienes una vida por delante. _

—_Por favor, vete._

—_No puedo... _— me acerqué más a ella y pasé mi brazo por su hombro. Se sorprendió, pero se quedó quieta.

_¿Qué haces?_

—_Dame unas semanas, sé que podemos encontrar algo, rescatar algo que te haga querer vivir otra vez. _

—_El problema no son las ganas de vivir... _

— _¿Entonces?_

—_Hay dolores que nunca se irán y nunca me dejaran vivir tranquila._

—_Vive conmigo_— repetí_— Dame el beneficio de la duda, de saber que pude hacer algo, si no es así, te doy mi palabra que te dejaré ir si así me lo pides._

_¿Me prometes que me dejaras ir? _

_¿Tan segura estás de que no puedo hacer nada? _

—_Tan segura como que esta noche iba a morir._

—_Entonces estamos de acuerdo que en esta vida no se puede estar seguro de nada..._

No supe por qué lo hice, solo algo dentro de mí no podía dejarla morir, era un ser humano y sufría.

Se giró lentamente sobre su eje dándole la espalda al vacío.

—_Solo unas semanas..._

Suspiré aliviado cuando escuché su respuesta, miré al cielo negro y sonreí, no supe si de nervios o de alegría de haber salvado una vida, solo sabía que iba a necesitar mucha ayuda...

Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado cuanta, la sentí moverse en mis brazos e impulsarse, ella se iba a tirar y solo me había dado una respuesta tranquilizante para el momento, se giró rápido hacia el vacío otra vez pero yo usé toda mi fuerza habilitando mis reflejos para jalarla y dejarnos caer sobre el piso en vez del vacío.

Ella gritó de dolor por el impacto y por el golpe de mi cuerpo sobre ella.

— _¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?_ — gritó enojada.

_No entenderías pero no puedo. Solo dame una oportunidad, debe de haber alguien que te haga vivir._

_Me lastimaste._

_No más que lo que tú te querías hacer, pero aun así te doy una disculpa._

Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano para que también se pusiera de pie, la aceptó enojada.

—_Vamos a hablar claramente, ya hablé bonito y parece que no funcionó._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

_ —Eres una suicida, y voy a tratar de ver la situación como tal, míralo como si yo fuera tu ultima oportunidad, debe de haber algo que quieras hacer, un último deseo de vida, dímelo y lo cumpliré._

— _¿Y si no puedes?_

—_No me subestimes, si te lo estoy prometiendo, es porque haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para darte lo que quieres, si eso significa que me dará tiempo._

Ella me miró y por primera vez en toda la noche vi algo en su mirada, algo más allá de resignación y tristeza, había anhelo.

—_Se quién eres. Sé que eres Edward Cullen y que eres jugador de futbol de los Timbers, la verdad, no pensé encontrarme contigo, y lo último que imaginé es que serias la última persona que viera antes de morir, pero puede ser que lo que digas no sea tan loco, tal vez si tenía que verte antes de partir… Si hay algo que me gustaría hacer._

— _¿Qué es?_

—_Me gustaría ver un partido de los Timbers contra los Sounders (1)_

— _¿Estás segura que no sabías que yo vivía aquí?_

Ella me miró enojada y caminó hacia la orilla otra vez.

—_Está bie_n— dije riéndome y tomándola por la cintura_— te creo, y te llevaré, te conseguiré un boleto para eso y que Dios me ayude, porque no sé cómo le haré, creo que aunque faltan muchas semanas ya están vendidos. _

—_Es importante para mí. _

— _¿Por qué?_

—_No quiero decirlo, solo basta con saber que es importante, y que me gustaría mucho asistir a ese partido una vez en mi vida._

La manera en la que dijo esas palabras causo ternura en mi interior, ella no era mala, no era una cazafortunas, se veía en su mirada, entonces… ¿Por qué quería ir a ese partido? Había convicción y mucha esperanza en su petición.

La tomé por los hombros y la vi fijamente.

—_Te prometo que te conseguiré esos boletos, siempre y cuando tú me prometas que no saltaras de ningún lado hasta entonces. _

—_Lo prometo. _

—_Bien, ahora dime, ¿Dónde está tu casa?_

—_Lejos. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Quería morir aquí, hice un viaje hasta acá, no tengo casa ni ningún lugar donde quedarme, ni siquiera tengo dinero_.

Una parte de mi conciencia me decía que no hiciera nada estúpido, pero era demasiado para mí, por mi pasado, yo necesitaba hacer algo.

—_Vamos a mi apartamento, ahí vivirás ahora. _

—_No seré tu amante ni nada de eso_— dijo enojada.

—_Yo no te lo estoy pidiendo ¿o sí?—_ contesté indignado.

—_No_— miró hacia el suelo algo apenada pero enseguida se recompuso_— solo lo dejo en claro._

Caminé hacia la puerta indicándole el camino.

Dejé que ella fuera primero para no tener la maldita duda si corría en la dirección contraria.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, abrí la puerta cediéndole el paso, ella entró y parecía un pequeño ángel perdido en medio de mi casa, con su vestido blanco y descalza.

Se sentó en la sala algo tímida y me acerqué a ella y la tapé con la cobija que estaba sobre el brazo del sillón. Sonrió a mi gesto.

— _¿Quieres una cerveza_?—Negó con la cabeza, mientras yo me iba a la cocina_— Bueno, yo sí, necesito un trago esta noche, porque no sé qué rayos ando haciendo. _

Bebí un largo trago y con la botella en mi mano derecha y un vaso de agua para ella en la otra me fui a sentar sobre la mesita de centro frente a ella.

Ella tomó el vaso y agradeció con una sonrisa otra vez.

Mi mente era un hervidero de ideas, muchas de ellas eran pensamientos donde se repetía la palabra "idiota" muchas veces, pero cada vez que me encontraba con sus ojos café, tan pacíficos y con su joven cara, sabía que lo que hiciera valdría la pena, ella estaba llena de vida y necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera.

—_Como no tienes nada en tu posesión, yo me ocupare de todo, mientras estés aquí, todo lo que haya en la casa es de los dos, cualquier cosa que necesites me lo puedes pedir, sobre el pasillo_— le indiqué el pasillo a la derecha— _hay tres habitaciones, la de en medio es la mía, la de la derecha es la de invitados y la de la izquierda, te agradecería mucho que no la abrieras, es un lugar especial para mí, y por el momento no dejo que nadie entre. _

—_Está bien—_ miraba el pasillo con nostalgia.

—_Yo te hice una promesa, y la cumpliré, pero tú prométeme que mientras yo tenga que salir a entrenamientos y juegos no harás nada imprudente, es un trato justo._

—_Lo prometo, tú no sabes lo importante que es para mí ir a ese partido. _

—_Espero que algún día me lo digas_— bebí más de mi botella.

—_Si tú un día me dices, porque es importante para ti el hecho de salvarme, y no es solo por ser un buen cristiano…_ —había miedo verdadero en su voz.

Sus mechones de cabello sobre sus blancos hombros me distrajeron. Dándome tiempo para poder decir algo.

—_Hay cosas que yo tampoco soy capaz de decir… el suicidio no es solo la muerte de una persona, es el suicidio de una familia entera. Ojala todo fuera así, pero no, mueren muchas personas cuando alguien se va y a veces son heridas que dejan graves consecuencias._

Bella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y las apretó reconfortándome… ¿en qué momento pasé a ser yo el de los problemas?

—_Lamento si mi situación te provocó malos recuerdos, pero te juro que aquí no saldría nadie herido, espero que con el tiempo, me puedas entender, a veces llegas a tu límite y ya no hay marcha atrás. _

—_Prometo intentarlo, más adelante. _

_Puse mi otra mano sobre la suya, mañana me ocuparía por idear un plan para saber quién era Bella, pero por hoy, solo quería sentir esa agradable sensación de haber hecho algo bueno._

Lo que yo no me imaginaba, era que esta noche cambiaría toda mi vida…

* * *

**_( 1 ) Timbers equipo de futbol soccer de la Major League Soccer (la liga de soccer en USA) pertenecientes a la ciudad de Portland en Oregon WA. Y su principal rival es Seattle Sounders FC_**

**_Hello chicas! Muchas gracias por leer otra vez, se que muchas habran dejado esto pensando en que no la continuaría, pero al final, las betas y su servidora somos seres humanos que no podemos controlar lo que nos sucede y nos mantiene alejadas de aquí. Pero volvimos y tenemos pensando hacer esto hasta el final._**

**_Hay muchas preguntas sobre Bella, pero con los caps lo van a ir descubriendo, no es una mala persona, solo una que ha sufrido mucho y se dio por vencida. Tambien sobre Edward, la verdad es que quería hacer algo un poquito diferente al Edward super estrella que todo le sale bien. Ya verán como saca su garra el muchacho._**

**_Gracias a las chicas que leyeron pero no tienen cuenta en FF : Cli – Ninacara - Vanesa ( que ya no te lo pude mandar por lo de tu cuenta pero gracias)_**

**_Nos leemos el siguiente!_**

**_Y si quieren hacer feliz a la autora regálenme una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen reketefeliz_**

**_Zo_**


End file.
